Rokudaime Reloaded
by ReaperLuna
Summary: Why? Everything that she held dear, gone, through betrayal. Family, friends, taken with no remorse.  Prevention, can it be done, can her future be changed by her father's past.  Fate, can an immortal be stopped. Destiny, can she change what seems inevitable or shall Fate win.
1. Chapter 1

Rokudaime Reloaded

How, how did it come to this…?

One lone girl raced through blood bathed roads of a war torn village. Every animal, every person was either running in fear or dead.

Why did this happen? Why must the people suffer for he did…?

She ran forever never stopping, never looking back at those that needed her help. She only had one thing on her mind. To find the one who killed her mother.

Is this the person that father always talked about? Is this how that monster repays father…?

Everything started when her father took that man back. The one person he had looked up to as a brother but it was all for naught but betrayal.

Father trusted him even after what he had done, father never lost hope in him…why?

Why…

Moments ago she and her father were in the forest running away since the death of her mother to **his** hands. Her father, wounded by his so called friend, collapsed onto the ground.

My little Ryu, he had said, as he slowly died , You must run from here… you must live…

Why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave me all alone?

A man turned mad by the constant fighting tried to stick her down, only to get struck down by her. The people of the is village are all mad with blood.

How could these people who looked up to my father just turn on him for what that man did and what he promised?

Why, why, why, why, WHY!

In flash of light a tower came into view, she ran to it, to the point of where it all started, where it all began, where it started to end and where it **will** end… the tower… her home… her family… her life.

She entered the building and was forced to lean back, nearly touching the ground,sliding on the floor as a blade swung past where her head and chest once were. The girl quickly rose off the ground and, without turning, stared at a woman. Her eyes where filled with so much murderous hate that it made the girl flinch. The woman tried another swipe to the girls head. The girl ducked once more, stayed down with her back turned to the woman, she braced her hands on the ground, pushed herself to the woman and delivered a devastating left kick to the woman's chin sending her flying out the tower doors. The girl quickly recovered and began her run up to the point of the tower's roof. Halfway up the stairs leading to the second floor she ran into a giant of a man who was standing there, in her way, the girl was prepared to fight if that is what it would of come to. But she was caught off guard when he moved closer to the wall leaving more room for her to get past him. She cautiously moved past him never taking her eyes off of him nor her weapon in her right hand, which was aimed to his throat.

"Stop him…please."

Out of all of her time running in the death incrusted village this man was the only one to ever to say anything like that to her. It goes to show that she needed to kill **him** sooner. The girl nodded and left the man behind. Not noticing that, with his back on the wall, when he fell to the ground blood had smeared behind him and he would never move again. Nor the fact that the man was under **his** command before her time.

The girl raced into the second level of the building and right into a war zone filled with blood and corpses. That didn't matter to her. She needed to get past them. Some of them tried to get in her way but were palmed, punched, kicked, kneed or had their throats cut. Local or outsider didn't matter to her only one thing did and that was to kill **him** anyone foolish enough were killed without mercy.

She ran past them cutting down those that were in her way she found the archway that led to another flight of stairs. While climbing she found the corpse of her father's sensei lying on the steps. She didn't stop to mourn, she was just spurned on all the more.

As she reached the top of the tower she saw everything, the entire village was in total chaos. People were fighting to stay alive from the onslaught of murderers and bandits brought about by **him**. Buildings were burned to the ground, roads covered in blood, and most of all the constant screams of the fading innocence. Footsteps resounded behind her.

"Wonderful isn't it…?"

She turned around and saw the man responsible for all that had happened to the village. The smirk on his pale face was disgusting in her eyes as she glared at it. His style of clothings never changed since the days of her father's teenage years. This monster was still the same.

"Why do you look at me so…?" his voice felt like a grater her ears. "Don't tell me… you want revenge for what I did to your 'father' don't you? Or is it that you want me dead for killing your 'mother' and your unborn baby 'brother. Well…?"

The girl prepared her kunai and took a simple battle stance, her glare much fiercer than before. "Why…?"

The man looked at her without changing the smirk on his face. "Why, what do you mean by 'why' ?"

"Why did you do this? After all that my papa did for you… after sparing you when this village wanted your head… he gave you a home when no one would take you, a second chance for a new life within this village…" the young lady lowered her head, shadowing her eyes never taking them off of him. "and how do you repay my papa… you run your Kushinagi through my mama heart! Not only that but your own wife as well. You also caused aunt Hinata to betray him. Why!" the girl cried out. "For what reason could you for doing all this! ANSWER ME! UCHIHA SASUKE!"

Sasuke's smirk grew more. "You wouldn't know this but, long before you were born I made a vow. A vow to destroy this village and every last person who ever lived here and now anyone who set foot in this village," the smirk became demented, he started to walk to her but the girl sidled away an behind him though Sasuke didn't care for her. He kept walking until he was close to the guard rail overlooking the entire war torn village, "they will all die for what they did to my clan! In this village there is no such thing as an innocent person! ALL MUST DIE!"

The young girl reversed her grip on the kunai and charged Sasuke's exposed back but only cut thin air. She froze in the position she was in as she felt his presence behind her. "You know with your bloodline, that goal could become reality all the more quicker, don't you think?" His arms snaked across her waist. It was a revolting feeling to her. "Lets become one and then you can bare my child and that child would continue this legacy…" His breath caressed her right ear.

The feeling of his arms and his breath made her sick. Bile rose from her stomach but she fought it down and tried to strike his arm with the kunai only for him to move making her cut her own waist. She heard him clicking his tongue. "Careful… keep it up and you wont be my future wife if you go and kill herself now. You should stick to household chores instead of playing Shinobi ."

Sasuke heard her growl and it made him proud that is, until the growl became a chuckle then into a full blown laughter that sounded melodious and mocking at the same time. He raised an eyebrow to her. "Hm, hm… what's wrong _uncle Sasuke_?" the girl's voice was like a melody, but to him it was insulting, she sneered at the reaction she got from him, a scowl. "Are you scared that you might fail, so much so that you need the daughter of your most hated friend to be your wife?" Sasuke's scowl grew more. "Are you scared of losing this war with Konoha that you need me and my bloodline to finish what you can't? aren't you strong enough?"

Sasuke's scowl became more of a scornful glare. He drew his Kusunagi and aimed it to the girl. "I'd watch what you say you pathetic tramp! Your nothing but a bastard child from a dead whore! And me scared! I'm not scared of anyone or anything! "

Sasuke was forced to jump out of the path of three fire balls. Landing on the guardrail behind the girl, he stared at where he once stood and was awed by what he saw. Three still smoldering small craters, that's what he saw. The destructive power this one girl has was unbelievable. Sasuke licked his blade. "So that's how you want to go, you little…" he was forced to move again, this time dodging a stream of fire. Sasuke landed to the girls left side and charged to her intent on running his blade through her heart.

The girl quickly sheathed her kunai and slapped Sasuke's sword. The blade nicked her back cutting the bandages that bounded her chest. Then elbowed Sasuke's head pushing him back. She drew her kunai from its sheath and slashed at him.

Sasuke block the swipe with his sword he then focused some chakra into his weapon. Electric discharges appeared on the blade of the Kusunagi and soon it was engulfed in lightning, electrifying the young girl. She gritted through the pain until Sasuke kick her in the stomach sending skidding away. Body numb from the intense shock the girl quickly sheaths her kunai and tries to regain the upper hand by using the one technique her father had taught her and soon became her favorite when mastered.

She raised her right hand to her chest and grasp her right forearm with her left hand. She focused her chakra on the center of her palm, gathering it, rotating it, and then gathering power, lots of power. Until an orb of artic blue chakra formed. "That's took a long time, don't you think?"

The girl gasped in surprise, gave a short dash forward, turned and thrust the orb at him. "**Rasengan…**" Sasuke merely jumped back. She quickly grasped her right forearm with her left hand, took aim at Sasuke and braced herself. "**…Fire!**" The orb launched from the girls palm and right into a shocked Sasuke's stomach. The orb struck hard and true forcefully pushing Sasuke away and into one of the stalagmite pillars. Even though it was fired from the girl's palm it still pushed even further cracking the pillar and when it exploded, the shockwave sent Sasuke through the pillar and over the edge of the tower.

Sasuke grunted painfully as he forced the muscles in his stomach to move his head to glare at the tramp. When he did a shadow overtook him. Instinctively he looked to see what it was, he stared into the golden hazel eyes of the girl something caught his attention in his left peripheral vision. His widened, it was a piece of the destroyed pillar. Before he could do anything the girl slammed it into his gut,, to add more pain and damage to him she delivered a roundhouse to the stone, smashing it to rumble. Sasuke, along with some of the rumble were sent rocketing to ground. While in the air the girl stared down to the once beautiful yard.

The large pond that used to be a rectangular pool for fire extinguishing was now nothing more than a dried up, cracked grave for the Koifish. The bountiful flower garden she loved was now charred and barren. Her eyes hardened when she spots Sasuke.

Sasuke slowly gets up sheaths his katana and after running through some hands signs he fired off multiple fire balls. "**Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu**!" Sasuke smirks as sees all of the fire balls going straight to her. The smirk changes to that of rage when a another stream fire blasts trough his attack and heads straight to him. He dodges it by moving out of the way just in time. The girl lands gracefully on the ground, draws her kunai and charges the scowling Sasuke who takes his own weapon out.

At the gates of Konoha a lone figure stood out in the open. It stared at the carnage after a while it started walking. As the lone figure walked elegantly dodging anyone who would attack him or her, but those attacker were met with a swift death from a single gentle swipe to the neck. Without warning it stopped.

"No! No, don't, STOP IT!" a voice cried out. "Someone please help me!"

The lone figure stared down an alleyway, it saw a woman and two men. The woman was on the ground being held by one of the men while the other was doing something with his pants. The figure started to walk down the alleyway. The two men saw it and stopped what they were doing.

"What is it? You want to join in?" one of them said. Without warning that same man was turned to dust in a flash of light. The last guy let go of the woman. And pulled out a simple bowing knife.

"You bastard! You'll pay for-" he turned to nothing as the figure continued his steps. When he reached the woman, she started to praise him for saving her life.

"Not the one…" he had said. The woman stared at him in confusion not knowing what he was talking about. Not thinking twice he raised his hand and the woman thinking that he was going to help her up was obliterated by a flash of light, only a scorch mark told where the woman once was.

He walked back to main road not caring who was in his way. The constant war cries was beginning to annoy him. So with a snap of his fingers the entire area was annihilated in a blink of an eye. Something caught his attention when he looked a to a tower jus at little way from where he stood. Constant explosion kept going off on the other side of the wall.

'I sense the disturbance,' He thought. 'The Other. The surviving Deifier… it is there… she is there.' The lone man trekked his way towards the explosion, killing off everyone unfortunate to get in his sights.

Meanwhile, the girl and Sasuke were in a stalemate, both their blades crossed in a deadlock. Neither were giving ground to the other. As they stared into each others eyes, Sasuke got the feeling of an echo. That's when he saw it, the image of his dead rival. His anger boiled to the breaking point. He placed more force into his push his rage fueling him on.

'That bastard… still going to haunt me even in his death!' Sasuke thought. Retracting one hand he replaced it to the top of his sword, bringing the tip over the girl's head and forcing her into a kneeling position using his strength and weight to keep her down. A smile crept to his lips that until he felt a push on his back. He heard the girl gasp in shock. He saw her looking at his chest or more importantly the hand piercing through.

"You are in my way…" a voice stated. The hand lifted Sasuke up off the ground and threw him like he was nothing out beyond the walls where. The figure looked down at the girl who stared at him in fear. "I have found you, Deifier…"

The girl stared at the stranger who was clad in nothing but a small yet covering hooded trench coat. The upper portion of his head was covered in pure darkness that allowed no light to shine through. There were some shimmering silver chains on parts of the coat, giving off a fashionable sense. But the girl was none impressed since this person was able to bring down Sasuke Uchiha with ease.

The man stared down to his target. The girl was dressed in nothing but tattered clothing. The holes that littered her silver kimono shirt showed the tough yet cracked armor beneath. Blood seeped through the cracks of the armor and her silver pants with a bleach faint-gold sarong skirt was also littered with cuts and splattered blood, most likely from herself and anyone she killed.

'So… this is the one,' he thought. 'This is the one that I am meant to hunt.'

"You, who Deifies the laws of fate…" the girl kept her eyes on him, her body ready to move at a moments notice. "…have been judged and deemed unfit… to live any more than you have… you have been sentenced to death…" The man started to raise his hand and the girl got ready. "…die peacefully…" A flash of light erupted from his hands and the girl, along with a large portion of the ground.

"**Fire style: Hell Flame Rasengan…**" The man quickly turned and caught the girl's wrist with his right just before it got too close to his chest. Just like with Sasuke she grasps her right forearm in her left hand. "**…Fire!**" The black orb, that was encased in red flame, launched from her palm. But the man merely turned aside letting the attack fly pass him and destroying a part of the tower and turning it to rubble.

The man started to crush her wrist in his grasp. The girl cried out in pain but toughed it out and inhaled a large gulp of air. In her mouth a reaction was happening, fire had started to build within becoming compressed. '**Dragon Fire: Fire Bullet!**' the girl opened her mouth and forcefully spat the compressed fire right into the dark garb man's head, though it would that should have any man's head at that range, it didn't seem to do much to him but it got the job done as he released her from his grasp.

'What the hell is he! He took that like it was nothing but a push!' The girl thought as she put distant between them both. 'Not to mention dodging great grandpa's Hell Flame Rasengan … what is he?' The stranger started to stalk to the girl, hand raised. A flash later and the area the girl once stood was nothing.

The stranger jumped to his right avoiding three small fire balls. He stared at the smoke and witnessed the girl coming out. She tried to overtake him and get to his back but the man caught her leg and threw her to the ground, he then pulled her to him and it was at that moment that the girl kicked out striking his hand. The sound of snap rang to her ears. The man relinquished his grip on her leg and stared at his broken thumb.

'Now's my chance!' She rose off the ground with a spin and landed a devastating kick to his head sending him fly till she caught the man. "Paybacks a Bitch!" she said after throwing him in the same manner as she was.

She raised her head, stretched her stomach, and inhaled a large amount of air. She blew it out but was caught mid-attack in the man's grasp once more. Reacting in instincts she dealt a double fist whammy to the man's forearm just below the elbow. Inadvertently the arm snapped in two and tore off form the point of contact and the grinding. Wide-eyed the girl vaulted back away from this strange being. Skidding to a stop she stared at him, after getting the detached arm off her face, she decided to run from him and try her luck after recovering from her fatigue.

Meanwhile the man stared conspicuously at the stub that was once his arm. 'How…? How could the Deifier do this much damage where as her flames could not…' he saw aquamarine `blood` leak out of the wound.

"_This is of great importance!" A Woman stated. Her being covered by the shadows. "The one known to me as the Deifier has taken in a child, that child was meant to die by the hands of wolves, and has trained it in the same arts as he. I have created you for one purpose, to find and kill this child, for if she were to live any more then she would sire my beloved's destruction. That I cannot allow! You have been granted the power to withstand her heated might. Now, Go! My beloved Uchiha's life is on the line! Failure is not an option! Do whatever it takes!"_

"`Heated might` is this what my mistress meant…" he continued to stare at his stump as walked to the source of the Deifier, "…so I am able to withstand her flames, but not her `physical might`… this shall pose as a hindrance…"

Far from the tower within a small house, the girl laid on the ground, catching her breath. 'That guy… even though I hit him with a point blank **Fire Bullet** he took like nothing.' She stared out the window to the sky, 'Papa, what should I do?' When she tried rise with the help a small stand, one of its legs snapped. The echo from her fight with the stranger came back. 'His thumb… it snapped when I kicked his hand… not to mention when I gave a double whammy to his arm, it practically broke off. That must be it! He must be fragile to physical attacks than my fire based ones. Judging by the way he looked at his hand, he didn't know till now either.'

The girl got back up and walked to the bathroom of the house. Once inside she went to the sink. Turned it on and started washing her face. She reached for a towel to dry her face. She stared at her reflection, sighing she let her thoughts wonder. 'I tried and tried but, no matter what, I couldn't stop my skin from tanning into this…' she stared at her almond tan skin then to her crimson hair. '…well at least I have momma's hair color or at least close to it, heh.'

The door behind her bulged in the reflecting mirror, splintering then exploded. The girl dove into the tub just as it had done so, saving herself from getting turned into a porcupine. The man stepped into the small room and looked around for the girl when his eyes laid onto the tub he swiftly moved aside as a stream of fire blew past him. The girl tried to strike him with a kick but the man struck her in her inner thigh.

Sasuke slowly rose off the ground. 'what the hell, just… happened!' He had lost consciousness soon after touching the ground, the pain from his chest was throbbing. 'I'll get the one responsible for this, then I'll kill that stupid bitch!'

"Lord Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to the caller. A simple bandit came to him. "Konoha has fallen, everyone that ever lived here is dead."

"What of the defectors?"

"We have them gathered at the center of the village."

Sasuke smiled. 'At least my plan to kill everyone has finally come true…'

"What are your orders?" His follower asked.

"Gather everyone at the center of the village, we celebrate Konoha's downfall!" Sasuke started laughing at his victory over the strongest ninja village the elemental lands had to offer. "And after that we will bring all the other villages under my reign!"

"How… how could I have been defeated by this… Deifier…?"

The girl stood over the man's broken body. His entire body was mainly torn but he was still breathing like nothing had happened to his body. Though the fight should have been easy, it wasn't. The guy took her left arm, a small portion of her shoulder was missing, as if erased, and left eye was bleeding profusely, in place of defeat. The girl's arm hung loosely against her body, lifeless and useless, blood seeped down the sleeve leaving a trail on it. She stared down at him, his body soon giving out. "You lost because, my will to live is strong and I have a mission that I must follow…"

The strange man raised his head to stare at her. His left arm was twisted , useless. Legs were smashed in and his Aquamarine `blood` pooled around him on the chard ground. "…what is it… that you… call mission…?"

Tears started to form around the girl's eye. " Its to get revenge against the one who murdered my father… to kill Sasuke Uchiha!"

"That… mission will never be seen…" He said. Attempting to rise from the ground with broken body. The girl watched him with fascinated horror.

"Wha, why are you doing this?" She asked him. "Why would you risk your life to stop me, to kill me! Why!"

'Why she asks…' Intrigued, he laid back down. He looked at the clouded sky. "Its my reason for being, it is what I was created for. Nothing more…"

"Your, your reason for being?" she skeptically repeated. "Are you crazy!" She rushed to him, grabbing his collar with her somewhat good arm and pulled him closer. "It doesn't matter if you created or born! Your life is your own!" Even though she was close to his face was still covered in darkness, but his mouth flinched to her words. "Are you just going just going to kill me and be done with it! Are you going to go back to whoever made you and be kill off, is that what you want? Is it!" he stared into her eyes. His body began trembling. 'What… is going on… what is this feeling…? What's happening to this body…' The girl shook him out of his thoughts. "Aren't you afraid of death!"

It finally clicked to him, the reason why his mistress sent him here to kill this girl. "You're a strange one, aren't you…"

That put her off. Her face became red with anger and embarrassment. The seriousness gone with the wind. "What the hell!" she began shaking him like a rag doll. "How the hell am I strange when you should be dead by now!" she raised him above her head and threw back down. Breathing hard she glared at him and pointed to the ground. "And what the heck's up with your blood!"

"Ow…" He faints.

"WHAT THE HELL!" The girl fumed. "You can't faint on me now! You jerk! How the heck are you going to answer my questions when your not even conscious, huh!" But it was no use. Not even shaking, slapping, or pinching him help. 'Man this guys tough when he's out cold…' She was about to noogie his head when a loud cheer rang from the village. 'Ah, that's right I have to go kill Sasuke…' She rushed off leaving her opponent behind forgotten.

Once she was out sight a continuous resounding snaps was heard.

"_It doesn't matter if you were created or born!"_

The man rose himself off the ground into a sitting position with his restored left arm.

"_Your life is your own!"_

He reaches into his coat and pulls out a vial of black liquid, taking the top he slowly put it to his lips.

"_Are you going to go back to whoever made you and be kill off, is that what you want? Is it!"_

He throws it away from his mouth and reaches once more into his trench pulling out an empty vial.

"_Aren't you afraid of death!"_

'Your right, my life is my own,' He takes the glass top off the vial, 'this life, which was created, became my own the moment I was made,' He place the mouth to his, 'that is why I wont go back. I **am** afraid of death… heh… what a strange Deifier…' He was a little shocked to hear himself laugh for that one instant, till he tilted his head back and a steady stream of clear liquid poured from the vial. 'My loyalty to my mistress was strong yet, this one Deifier was able to break that with only a few sort words, words that struck harsher than any attack she threw at me… my mistress was a fool to send me, a mere new born, out to fight such a dangerous enemy, not knowing the true power which it held…' A faint glow started at his neck till became brighter and encased his body. '…the power to go against Fate, The power to change another's with words alone… that is what my mistress fears…' the vial fell from his hands, the light now too bright for any to handle. '…what a strange one, indeed…'

In the center of the village, all of the defectors from Konoha were herded to the middle of the entire group. They cheered when they caught sight of Sasuke, they praised, worshipped him, they even called him a god. They never suspected anything, never saw that insane smirk on his lips, nor the crazed look in his eyes. They were oblivious to there so called `hero` who was nothing than that to them.

"My faithful followers," he said as he stared at them from his high pedestal, "I thank you all for helping me achieve my goal to end the Demon's life, who reined over this village and tainted it from within." cheers of agreement rang out from the crowd. Sasuke's smirk grew. "I ask you for one last favor…" Meanwhile the girl that came for his head, was prone above the building overhead of him. 'what is he planning…?' she thought. 'there's not one bandit in the group… no he can't be that heartless…'

"… and that is…" Sasuke drew his weapon, "…for you all to **DIE!**"

All the bandits brought to Konoha attacked the nearest defector killing them without mercy. The girl watched as each one was taken down. Her anger rose for each cry of death. 'How can he kill them when they were nothing but loyal to him!' she rose stiffly from her position . Right hand raised, an orb of chakra being formed. Her fire had been added to the orb turning it black and incasing it in red flames. She didn't stop there, she started to adding her Dragon breath into it, the flames themselves became black. Her flesh started to burn, the skin became charred and soon gave way to the muscle beneath. In a dark voice, she called out the name of her most powerfull technique.

"_**DRAGON… STYLE…: HELL… DRAGON… RASENGAN…"**_

Sasuke laughed at the sight he saw. All those people crying and dieing it was music to his ears. He stared to the sky and saw something amiss. There was something wrong with the night sky it was nothing but total darkness, no stars.

"… _**FIRE!**_"

_**Everything slowed down to a painful crawl when Sasuke caught sight of a single void black orb. It headed straight to him, his instincts screaming for him to run, to leave before it struck, but he couldn't move not an inch, not a centimeter, he could only watch in horror as it got closer and closer until he felt pain like never before, not even the curse mark hurt like it did right then. He watched as the flames burned his skin from his body and the muscles being torn and chard. Then he felt nothing as the void black chakra orb struck through him. Slowly darkness came into his vision, he couldn't hear the calls of his pawns. Nothing, he felt nothing, nothing but… cold… and the last thing he saw was the girl above shadowed by the night sky's starlight.**_

_**The girl watched as it struck the ground, her rage filled mind didn't care if she died, she didn't care as long as the ones responsible were going to die and if she must she will die with them. When her Dragon Rasengan struck the ground it exploded on contact. Expanding and covering the entire area. The flame filled energy obliterated anything it touched without mercy. When it reached the girl, she didn't move, not an inch, she allowed it to take her body, to destroy her with no regret. Only one thing was on her mind before she died. 'I did it, papa. I finally killed him, he's gone. Now rest in peace. You and mama…' and she was gone and so was the whole village.**_

_**The news of the destruction of Konoha reached many and they all mourned the loss of a great nation and the elemental lands great hero of the fourth Shinobi war. All who knew of Naruto went to mourn and told others of a great crater where the great village once was. Though there was some who were able to survive, though they were traitors, once captured they spoke of what transpired and were executed soon after. The world continued on with its cycle, soon to forget as many times before as time goes onward still.**_

_"…You truly are… a strange one… Deifier…"_


	2. Alert!

S.O.P.A REVIVING!?

Youtube posters and fan based sites may become felons the government is attacking our freedom again!

Posting a Link to my profile.


End file.
